


所谓小别胜新婚

by qmqhb



Category: Listen Up - Fandom, 说唱听我的
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmqhb/pseuds/qmqhb
Summary: 避雷：孕期play，双性k，世界观双性合理
Relationships: 佐k, 高天佐/左元杰





	所谓小别胜新婚

**Author's Note:**

> 避雷：孕期play，双性k，世界观双性合理

左元杰显怀的时候正是夏天，他于是在家懒得穿裤子，长T恤穿着像孕妇裙，但圆润起来的只有腹部，似乎就连孕期浮肿见到漂亮男孩儿也会绕道走。

他显然一点也不想在恋人面前避讳自己怀孕的体态，高天佐洗澡的水声刚停他就踏进浴室，赤足踩在冰凉的瓷砖上，脚趾透粉，足心皙白皮肤抻开，从脚踝到小腿拉出细长的线条，膝盖瘦削到骨头好像要刺破皮肤，再往上就藏在衣服下摆的阴影下面看不着了。

实在太瘦了，让医生担心生产不能顺利，前两天去医院做检查被医生隐晦告知可以适当用性生活来扩张锻炼，彼时高天佐正在外地演出，晚上打电话来问情况，左元杰只含糊地说一切都好，强迫自己把被医生话语勾起的念头压下去，不想说出来后让两个人都分神又都得不到满足。

忍到今晚高天佐回来，洗了澡，一秒都不想再等。

高天佐的字典里是没有疼惜这两个字的，对怀孕的人也不会例外。左元杰胳膊上没被纹身填满的地方透出脆生生的藕白，被人捏住腕骨很快就洇出红粉色。他原本没这么白，但几个月前就停了所有要外出的工作，偶尔去录音室待一待，多数时候都在家摁平板玩伴奏，就这么硬是给自己捂白了两个度。

他有点疼，但懒得为这种细枝末节发声，被捏住的手腕往回收，带动高天佐倾身凑近，贴上去跟他接吻，缠着舌尖抵着舌根吻出水响，没几秒就把高天佐的性致也勾了起来。

高天佐托着他屁股一抬让他半坐上洗手台，臀肉饱满地压在洗手台棱边，捏起来手感更好，高天佐毫不客气地掐揉了几下，左元杰这回真被弄得疼了，呜呜嗯嗯地闷出几声不成词成句的抱怨，左腿缠着勾上来，小腿蹭两下就轻松蹭掉了高天佐系在腰上的浴巾，然后着急地自己伸手去脱内裤，一边试图顶胯去蹭高天佐的老二。

隆起的腹部让他很不方便，高天佐记得怀孕前左元杰没这么笨拙，甚至搂着脖子就能轻松地双腿攀上后腰交叉叠好，自己只要稍微施些力托着他就能一路抱着从玄关操到卧室。不像现在，连蹭一蹭都很勉强，但即使这么勉强地仰着身子了也还是要勾着自己的脖子接吻。

“这么急啊？”高天佐在水声啧啧的接吻间隙含糊地闷笑，帮着他脱掉了内裤。

左元杰衔着高天佐的下唇，他也不在乎对方是不是被他的小尖牙咬得疼了，只一心想离人更近点、一秒都不要分开。

“医生说、要多做爱。”他理直气壮，手摸索到高天佐硬烫的性器，抓住了就想往自己身体里塞。

怎么可能这么轻易就进去，龟头顶住湿润的穴口，高天佐被他的急切吓到了。“哎哟，乖乖，慢点。”他一边安抚着人一边往后退，手指拨开两瓣湿淋淋的阴唇探进去，没想到还什么都没做那里就已经湿滑得不成样子，两根手指轻易地搅出水声。

左元杰两腿间的东西被肚子挡着不能完全立起来，前面后面都淅沥沥地往下淌水。他以前就不怎么在乎前面这玩意儿，现在更无暇顾及，只想把花穴往高天佐手上压，让细长手指搅到最里面止一止痒，让阴蒂蹭上他拇指指腹或鱼际。

高天佐很爱看他放荡的样子，也知道这会儿如果再吊着人家保不准要被人恼羞成怒地反问是不是不行，于是手指配合地摁上他敏感点戳刺，手掌也顺带贴上他充血挺立的阴蒂揉压。

他还没潮吹，但水已经几乎淌了高天佐满手，他们都不想让时隔许久的第一次高潮在手里草草了事，高天佐适时撤出手指换上更粗长的东西，挺进的时候揽住他的腰往自己的方向一压，长驱直入，熟练地狠狠顶上敏感点。

这是比手指要凶狠不少的刺激，左元杰根本压不住尖叫，身体内外都发颤，从大腿根一直痉挛到湿软的甬道里，潮热的软肉收缩绞紧入侵的外物，高天佐爽得头皮发麻，刚升起的一点儿顾及人孕期的想法顿时飞到九霄云外，连让左元杰缓神的时间都没留，掐着腰就操干起来。

孕肚挡在中间导致左元杰没法贴着高天佐抱住，他仰着上半身，胳膊肘往后撑在大理石台面上，还得注意着低头，不然后脑勺就要在一次次的顶撞中磕到身后镜面。

他狼狈到心里发虚，肚子悬空只能倚仗高天佐托在腰后的手，左腿软得勾不住高天佐的胯，右脚又只能堪堪点到地面，每一次要滑下洗手台都是被身体里的东西顶回来的，好像全身上下稳固的着力点就只剩这根粗长到要操进肚子里的东西。

“呜……不要了、慢点……”左元杰伸手去抓高天佐的胳膊想把他往外推，却被他轻易扣住手指一道抬起来垫到后脑勺，然后就是毫不客气地一记顶弄，即使隔着两人的手掌撞上镜面也让他脑袋发晕，眼角被逼出泪来，额头和脸颊也被浴室的高温蒸出细密的汗，腰肢和腿根都一阵酸软，好像陷入高烧，被情欲的浪潮铺天盖地淹没，连喘气都艰难。

他前几天为了满足高天佐的恶趣味将耻毛脱光，现在下面光溜溜毫无安全感，被对方的毛发摩擦着囊袋顶弄着蹭得发红发疼，他想夹紧腿但立刻又被掰开，顺着腿根一路摸到脚踝捏住抬起来架到高天佐肩上然后滑到他臂弯。

现在左元杰真的就只剩被淫水淌得滑溜溜的屁股落在台面上了。搁在怀孕前他是不怕的，但顶着腹部这个沉甸甸的重量实在让他心慌。高天佐拖着箱子回来的时候明明看上去筋疲力尽，左元杰还以为今天要花点力气才能勾起他的兴趣，结果怎么这么轻易就如狼似虎了起来？

左元杰早就潮吹过了一次，前面也完全没碰就被操射，现在无论是阴蒂还是花穴都敏感到一碰就痉挛，过于强烈的感觉让他已经说不清是爽还是难受，但高天佐没射就不会停，抽插的力度幅度让他痛到止不住地叫。

他若是乖乖求饶说不定高天佐还会软下心来，但他现在脑袋一片浆糊，哭着推拒着说几句太深了不要了就又要骂一句高天佐你疯了你他妈的你有病。高天佐被他烦得要死，碍于鼓胀的腹部不敢倾身压下去口对口堵他上面的嘴，只能用更深更狠的顶撞来堵下面这个，操开层层叠叠的嫩肉去捣里面的花芯，终于在甬道一次次的收缩中从龟头过电到全身，尽数射了进去。


End file.
